


Confusion Between Some Chocolates And Some Kisses

by tatsumi_yuki



Series: Confusion Between Chocolates And Kissess [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, vongola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumi_yuki/pseuds/tatsumi_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R27 (Reborn x tsuna )<br/>light lemon</p><p>A prequel to Pushed to the limit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion Between Some Chocolates And Some Kisses

A 22 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi is in his Office as well as bedroom.(did you get it? its like half of the room is office and the half is his bedroom.) It supposed to be in a seperate room but he make it into a room so it'll be easier.Then about the horrifying,perifying,terrorising paperworks,he decide to take a little break and much come chocolates before continuing those paper from hell.Then moments later a loud bang were heard as the door to his office and room open revealing a tall man with a well toned frame came in the room.He's the spartan tutor of tsuna that is spawn of satan itself.

"Oi,Dame - tsuna why arent you doing youre paperworks?"

"I just want a little break from that hellish paper-"

says tsuna while glaring at those oh so innocent paperworks (note the sarcasm)

"moreover reborn do you want some kisses?"

Reborn just stared at the decimo in shock for some moments then said

"not mind if i do."

with a smirk plastered on his face.He kiss tsuna on the lips forcefully.Tsuna was shocked and it take him a couple of seconds to start pushing reborn off him.But being unusually strong reborn is he didnt even figdet from the current position he is with the young decimo.Reborn lick tsuna's bottom lips politely and as for tsuna seeing this coming he shut his lips tightly so that reborn cant frenched him.But (un)fortunately for him,he lacks of air and so he gasps for breathing and for reborn,he sees this as a chance and quickly slip his tounge into the younger's mouth.After some moment of kissing they parted away.Reborn then look at what he has done to the decimo and smirked.Face flushed,half lidded eye,mouth half opened and a thin line of saliva is at the decimo's jaw line while slightly panting..(is that right?what im saying,is it right?)Then the young decimo speak up to him.

"R - reborn...why did you kiss me?"

"huh?cause you ask me if i want some kisses.duh."

"huh?i didnt ask you if you want to kiss me,i ask you if you want some hershey's kisses chocolate!"

"really?dont care."

"dammit reborn...."

curse the decimo under his breath but with the trained ears Reborn could hear it perfectly fine.

"hnn?what was that Dame - tsuna?"

"n-nothing reborn.."

Reborn smirked and take some of the chocolate and gets out of the decimos room.

"damn..."

muttered tsuna.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how is it? is it okay?


End file.
